Renacer
by Miss smiled
Summary: Soy Inuyasha Taisho, el vampiro, y quiero contarles una historia, una gran aventura. Y sobre como convertí a Kagome Higurashi en la suculenta vampira que es ahora.


**Holaa! Si, devuelta yo. Prometo seguir con mis otros dos fics, pero este me gusta mas que los otros. Luego denmen su opinión, esta vez voy a ser mas exigentes, si llego a los 10 reviews publicare el próximo capitulo.**

**Como siempre los personajes no son mios, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi y el prologo esta basado en el de el libro El ladron de almas, de Anne Rice. Solo el prologo y cuenta decir que casi no se parecen.**

**Espero que lo disfruten! :D**

* * *

**Prologo**

Soy Inuyasha Taisho, el vampiro, y tengo una historia que contarles.

Empieza en Tokio, en este año. Es importante que les hable acerca de los sueños que he tenido, juegan un importante papel en mi relato. Sueños sobre una joven vampira con cara de ángel, y un sueño en el que aparece Miroku, mi mejor amigo. El es un mortal.

Pero también les contare los que tenía en mi juventud mortal, en la época sengoku.: el castillo de mi padre, los demonios con los que luchaba y una hermosa chica llamada Kikyo, mi primer amor.

Y, cuando comenzaron, yo era un vampiro vagabundo que caminaba por la tierra, entre los humanos, aunque pocos se fijaban en mí. Era un alivio tener un cabello blanco-plateado muy abundante; unos penetrantes ojos ámbar, unas ropas deslumbrantes, una sonrisa irresistible y un cuerpo bien entrenado de 1, 80 que, a pesar de sus doscientos años, podía pasar por el de un joven de dieciocho.

Gracias al sufrimiento, al triunfo y a la sangre de vampiros de mayor edad, me había convertido en una especie de Dios Oscuro. Tenía poderes que me dejaban realmente sorprendido y, a veces, me asustaban.

Recuerden que los comienzos siempre son difíciles. No me va un "hace muchos años" o el tipico "al principio", o los habría utilizado. Siempre trato de aprovechar todo lo que puedo, enserio. Tengo que hacer las cosas a mi manera. Ya llegaremos al principio de la historia, se los prometo.

A veces, antes de que se iniciara esta "aventura", también extrañaba a aquellos mortales que había conocido y llegado a querer. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no los había vuelto a ver. Uno detrás de otro, todos habían desaparecido en el tiempo, lo cual era inevitable.

La cuestión es que, en mi narración, encontraremos muy poco acerca de los otros. En realidad, casi nada.

Excepto de Kagome Higurashi. Cada vez la soñaba con más frecuencia. Permítanme que les cuente que fue hace 50 años cuando convertí a esa joven en la suculenta vampira que es ahora.

Lean esta historia y mientras vayan avanzando los capítulos, les contare todo lo que necesiten saber sobre nosotros. Y no son pocas las cosas que suceden en mi relato. Soy un hombre de acción- el James Bond de los vampiros- al que otros inmortales han llamado el príncipe caprichoso o, "Tu, monstruo".

Aparecerán Totosai y Mioga, mis maestros. Antes del momento en el que empieza mi relato, ellos venían a verme de vez en cuando para enseñarme nuevas cosas o simplemente para retarme. Reglas, reglas y más reglas. Siempre hablan de reglas y a mí me encanta saltármelas.

Ahora les contare un poco sobre los sueños que he tenido:

Con Kagome era casi una obsesión. Cada vez soñaba que cerraba mis ojos en cada amanecer, escuchaba su voz en susurros. Y a veces volvía atrás en los años hasta el gran bosque con sus grandes árboles, donde estaba muriendo la joven. Contemplo a un demonio tirado en el suelo, con miles de flechas clavadas en su cuerpo. Al parecer habían estado luchando. Tomo a la chica en mis brazos y la observo. Era muy hermosa, pero no tanto como lo es ahora.

Solo en uno de mis sueños aparece Miroku. Allí el es joven y camina por otro gran bosque. No es el hombre de 30 años que es ahora. No, en el sueño él es joven y está en peligro. De los arbustos sale un yokai con apariencia de tigre. Sus colmillos están llenos de veneno, es de color tal que se confunde entre la vegetación y es muy difícil de ver. ¿Por qué no puedo hablar? Trato de moverme pero no puedo. Un gemido apagado escapa de mi boca. ¡Cuidado Miroku! Pero el abre su agujero negro de su mano y lo absorbe.

Despierto…


End file.
